Song to the Siren
by 1sweetmoment
Summary: We are not defined by what we do, the people we know, the clothes that we wear. We are defined by how well we rise after the fall, and Noah Puckerman is about to find out exactly what that means.
1. Of Sugar and Feist

_**Disclaimer - **Sadly, I do not own Glee. _

_**Author's Note –** Firstly, I would just like to add that I am a HUGE supporter of the "Puckleberry" craze! Puck and Rachel are more than perfect for each other, any one can see. However, this story will not have any PB goodness... Sorry :( This idea came to me while listening to music and reading other great stories, and the wheels just kept turning, so now I am finally giving in and writing it. Yes, it is an OC, which I have noticed isn't quite popular among the Glee-fic-dom. But please, just give it a try :)_

_This story was inspired by Robert Plant's "Song to the Siren" among other music (mostly Coldplay), and a few authors in which I feel the need to give a much-deserved shout out to! _

_**Saradelovely – **Heartbreak Warfare_

_**Katertots – **Burning Down the House_

_**Alien09 – **North_

_**Bibz – **Use Somebody_

_**Going Vintage – **Unrequited_

_These stories I have literally found myself curling up with a cup of hot tea and reading all day until I have finished every chapter, no matter how long it may take. I was captivated, enthralled, and fell in love with these fics, and I hope that more readers check them out and appreciate the great works! _

_I also hope that you enjoy the first edition to my new story! Please review, it would make me extremely giddy :)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 1 – Of Sugar and Feist **

"_So, did you hear about the new girl?"_

"_You mean the one who transferred from Carmel?"_

"_No, the one from New York?"_

"_Oh yeah! Samantha said something about her. Apparently, she's some psycho... or something.."_

"_Girl, I heard that she spent a year in juvie!" _

"_No way!"_

"_Any one seen the new chick yet?"_

"_Yeah, on my way to homeroom this morning. Dude, she's totally hot!" _

"_Yeah, I'd hit that."_

"_Ugh, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse here, I ran into the new girl at lunch. What a weirdo." _

"_Really? That bad, huh?"_

"_Are you kidding me? The girl is trash. I heard that she's like, twenty, or something, and she dropped out of high school in New York because she got knocked up her sophomore year." _

"_I heard she's some sort of criminal."_

"_Apparently the new girl murdered someone in New York, and she decided to sneak over to Lima and lay low here. Changed her name and everything!"_

"_Oh please. That's just a rumor. She got caught smuggling drugs into Canada. I guess her daddy bailed her out and moved her here to keep her away from more trouble." _

"_Oh my god! So I just found out the new girl is a stripper!" _

"_The football team at her old school ran a train on her!" _

"_She slept with the principal." _

"_That broad is dumber than a box of rocks."_

"_She's a total bitch." _

"_Man-eater."_

"_Lesbian." _

"Afternoon, ladies." A fashionable boy greeted as he glided into the choir room.

"Hey Kurt." the two girls he had addressed chimed in unison, watching the boy gracefully remove his satchel from his shoulder, then take his place in the center of the room.

He turns, beaming at the girls. "My loyal disciples," he mused. "Considering the obvious being I am always the most reliable source of the latest gossip, are you ready to hear all about the new girl?"

"Do you really need to ask?" The curvy black girl cocked her brow at the boy.

Kurt purses his lips , a playful smirk hiding behind and places his hands on his hips. "She's a man-eating, drug-smuggling, lesbian stripper in her early twenties from New York who is now coming back to school in hopes of getting her diploma for better job opportunities to make more money to support her bastard child." he spoke softly in one breath, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. "And she has an artificial leg."

The girls exchange glances, then back to the boy standing tall and proud before them. The fits of laughter to follow are interrupted by another presence entering the room.

"I heard her parents abandoned her here with her estranged Aunt for an easier and more luxurious life in Northern Europe." a boy spoke as he rolled himself to the group by means of his wheelchair.

"Hey Artie." the Asian girl with blue hair greets while her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink.

"Hey Tina." Artie smiles in return.

"She was in my History class. Her name is Charlie Laine." another boy speaks as he enters the room alongside his friend, shortly followed by three beautiful girls in cheer leading uniforms.

"Charlie Laine? Like the porn star?" the other newcomer asked.

He simply nods in return.

"Dude, that is so hot."

"I know, right?!" he exclaims as they each share a high five.

"Seriously?" the brunette cheerleader juts her hip and scowls at the boys after settling her bag on the floor beside a chair.

"What?" they asked in unison. "She's totally doable." One adds.

"That's so disgusting, Rutherford. Doesn't she like, live in a trailer?"

"So what? Santana, if you lived in a trailer, I'd still think you were hot." Rutherford smirked at the sassy Latina.

Santana rolled her eyes and scoffed, turning to sit beside her other girl friends who were ignoring the conversation.

"Hey kids!" A man chimes as he enters the room alongside a very petite brunette. Her smile was widely stretched and her eyes sparkled delightfully as she took a seat a few chairs to the left of Kurt.

"I hope every one has completed their assignments from... Wait, where are Finn and Puck?" the teacher eyed the room for the two missing students.

The shorter blond cheerleader opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by a rather tall boy rushing into the room.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue..." he paused. "I got caught up with something."

That's alright, Finn. Where is Puck?"

Finn's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped slightly as if he were lost in thought. "Um, he's not feeling well. Can't make it today." he states quickly as he takes a seat next to the shorter blond, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

Mr. Schue rolled his eyes and sighed, turning to rummage through a stack of papers on the piano. Finn took this time to lean and whisper to the blond sitting beside him.

"Quinn, Puck had a run in with the new chick."

"Puck ran over the new girl?" the taller blond leaned in from behind to join the conversation.

"Can it, Brittany." Quinn muttered. "What happened?"

"Not sure exactly. Last I saw him, he took off after her down the hall after lunch."

Quinn waited for her boyfriend to continue, but when he just stared blankly ahead, she nodded towards him. "So he's with her now?"

"I think so. He called, that's why I'm late."

"Well, what did he say?" Santana whispered from the seat to the other side of Quinn.

"Don't remember." Finn shrugged. "Something about Charlie, and hitting it... and tacos! Definitely tacos." Finn mumbled and smiled slightly, a look of satisfaction on his face.

The cheerleaders rolled their eyes and sunk back into their chairs, clearly losing interest in the topic. While they had been carrying out their conversation, a game of telephone had been started, thanks to Brittany. It traveled throughout the small crowd of students, and by the time it had reached Artie down at the other end, the story was that Puck had hospitalized the new girl by running her over via taco stand.

**What really happened...**

It was a normal start to a normal Monday at William McKinley High School. The parking lot was bustling with students, some rushing to get to their lockers early to beat the crowded halls while others meandered around random corners while whispering amongst themselves about their eventful weekend. Throngs of cheerleaders fussed over their hair in the side view mirrors of neighboring cars and a small group of lazily dressed teens dragged their feet against the concrete walk towards the entrance, a look among their faces reading nothing less than disdain. Meanwhile, an assemblage of boys in letterman's jackets huddled around the dumpster, cornering another boy dressed in feminine yet hip apparel. His eyes were wide and unsure, but he was clearly tying to keep his composure.

"You know the drill, Hummel." One of the jocks stepped forward, towering over the smaller boy with a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I understand the need to prove your masculinity," the boy began, staring confidently back and sizing up the brick wall before him with a harsh judgment "And as much as I would love to..."

"Listen up, Hummel." Another jock stepped forward, exhibiting a short and neatly trimmed mohawk. "We have a quota to meet, and you're head in that dumpster will make me feel better about slacking last week. Consider yourself a hero, take one for the team." He sneered.

"As honorable as that sounds, Puck," he spat his name and bobbed his head with attitude. "I must politely decline."

"Don't hurt my feelings." Puck placed a hand over his heart in mocked offense, then a dangerous glint flashed in his hazel eyes. He took another step forward while two of the other boys from the crowd grabbed Hummel by the shoulders. Puck parted his lips to say something, but a load roar of an engine drowned out any sound that could be made. He turned his head toward the noise, along with the rest of his goons, and every one else inhabiting the parking lot at the time.

An old beat up Jeep came barreling into the parking lot of McKinley High, the engine growling powerfully. The vehicle approached the gathering of athletes, and through the open windows the sound of AC/DC's '_Whole Lotta Rosie'_ reverberated from within. The over sized all-terrain tires squealed against the asphalt as the driver rapidly pulled into the parking spot only one over from the dumpster.

The boys took in the sight of the SUV; Aside from the many dents and patches of chipped and sun-dried paint, the shining black body was in good shape. Hints of mud were found caked along the wheel hubs and chassis, and there was clearly a two-inch lift in the springs. At least. They watched as a still burning cigarette, smoked down to the filter, was flicked from the driver-side window followed by a hand which pulled the glass up, finally drowning out the sound of the rock music. The engine was cut and they waited to see who would step out of the opening door.

A long, slender leg wrapped in tight denim slid from behind the door, planting a suede booted foot on the ground. A flash of endless red curls bounced as the unknown individual stood at full height, shutting the car door after removing their body from it's course. The pair of legs reached up to buxom hips which curved back, much like a slight hour glass effect, into a lean waist. A glance of creamy skin could be seen between a tattered leather belt and the trim of a white tank top which fit snuggly around the torso. The top dipped low to reveal a peak of cleavage.

Kurt Hummel would have used this distraction to his advantage and escaped, but he joined his now highly intrigued tormentors with wide-eyes and mouth agape. This was surely a new sight to the eyes of McKinley high students, let alone the town of Lima. Even from a brainless oaf to a closet homosexual, it was an appealing vision.

"Damn." sighed one of the boys as he ogled the girl before them. The others only nodded in agreement.

Hidden behind large, dark sunglasses, the girl held an expressionless face. Her full lips remained still. No smile, frown, or even a smirk at the obvious attention she was receiving. It was almost as if she didn't notice, which became more believable as she began to walk from her vehicle, chin held parallel with the ground and head turned straight. The sway of her hips as she took her long, confident strides was captivating, and her beach-curled strawberry locks waved behind her shoulders, the sun catching glints of honey-blond highlights.

"Who in the hell is that?" one of the jocks whispered.

"Dunno. Never seen her before." another answered.

"Must be some new chick." Their gaze followed as the the spectacle passed by, still unflinching.

"Obviously." Puck muttered.

"Hey sweetheart! How about some fries with that shake!" another called out.

"Really, Azimio?" Puck grunted. "Even I know that's lame."

The boys hardly noticed that the girl who had held their attention for the past few moments didn't even budge or pause at the call. She continued to walk towards the school, ignoring all surroundings.

"Dude, I would so pay to get me some of that."

"Wanna bet, Chang?" one of the boys drawled.

The Asian footballer chuckled. "What are the terms?"

"Now we're talkin'" another joined in the conversation.

"What do you think, Puck?" They turned their attention towards the mohawk sporting boy whose eyes remained fixed on the figure wandering further from where they stood.

"You dudes are pussies. I got this, free of charge." he sneered. Before leaving his friends, he cocked a brow at the boy who was trying to subtly sneak away, unnoticed. "We'll finish this tomorrow, Hummel."

"Looking forward to it." Kurt rolled his eyes, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Without another word, Puck left his friends behind in pursuit of the hot tail who had just entered the school. After dodging other bodies in the crowded halls, he caught a glimpse of fiery hair entering the administrative office. Upon reaching the door, he heard muffled voices from within the room and decided to wait outside, leaning his shoulder against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest.

He let his selective hearing take over while he rested outside the door, picking up on random breaks of the dialogue that took place on the other of the thin, wooden door.

"Charlotte Laine... Charlie... Uncle... New York... Junior... blah blah blah..."

"Welcome to McKinley High." spoke the cheery voice of the secretary, which was heard clearly. Puck shifted his weight when the sound of the door opening was heard.

"Thanks." This was even more clear, and in a bored tone, as the girl slipped through the door and closed it behind her.

"Hey babe." Puck extended.

The girl paused for a moment then turned to face him, giving him an unhindered view of her dazzling blue eyes. Flecks of emerald danced among the sapphire pools. She arched a brow for a moment, then proceeded to walk away from him.

Puck rolled his eyes and pushed himself off of the wall, taking distant strides to catch up to her side. "So, Charlie Laine?"

"What's it to you?" she finally spoke, her tone obviously disinterested.

"Just catchy." Puck shrugged and grinned confidently, then noted. "Like the porn star."

He watched as Charlie rolled her eyes and grunted out, "Hardly."

Puck found himself getting slightly frustrated with the lack of any sort of reaction from the girl and turned sharply, moving her into the lockers and stepping in front of her, blocking her route. He hovered above her, which wasn't much considering she was only a few inches shorter than him, and grinned. His hand reached up to capture a wave of her hair, twisting it slowly in his fingertips while his gaze remained locked with hers.

Charlie crossed her arms loosely around her chest and leaned into the lockers, her brows arched towards him again. She cleared her throat in apathy.

From his point of view, he could catch a better peek down her shirt, and this caused his grin to widen. "Come on, princess. I could think of a great way to help you remember your first day at McKinley High."

"Oh, please, make me remember." she rolled her eyes dramatically.

"That's what I like to hear." he smirked and leaned in a few more inches.

She grunted. "I was being facetious."

"No idea what that means, babe, but I'm open and willing to learn." Puck's smirk grew wider.

"Puckerman!" a voice boomed from the other end of the hallway. Puck turned to see his football coach and immediately groaned. "Get your ass to class!"

Before he could even realize what had happened, Charlie was gone and nowhere to be seen. She had slipped, unnoticed from around him, and this caused Puck to groan once more. '_Thanks, coach. Just when things were getting interesting' _he thought.

Puck went through the morning like usual, ditching what classes he could and taking a trip to the Quick Mart between third and fourth. Re-entering the school, he preyed on a stray sophomore girl who was roaming the hallways alone after a trip to the front office. Her eyes were starry and glossed while her cheeks were flushed and burning hot. She bit her lip and batted her eyelashes while he pressed closer, pinning her into the wall. A trip to the empty supply closet proved worthless as Puck was only allowed to second base. He had grunted and muttered something along the lines of "getting closer to writing off high school girls for good" while he slipped from the room, leaving the girl alone to readjust herself.

The bell rang, signaling lunch and Puck found himself sucked into his common routine. He'd grab a tray of whatever crap was being served for lunch then stroll to the table that he had come to know so well after two years of claiming it. He examined the pornographic stick figures that his friends had scribbled on the cheap wood before digging in to his meal.

"Hey man, what's up?" a tall and sturdy boy came to sit beside his friend, dropping his tray on the surface before him.

Puck just shrugged and continued shoveling what could have been mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Yo, dude." another boy spoke to the tall one as he sat, a few more letterman's following from behind to take their seats at their self-proclaimed designated table. "Didn't see you this morning."

"Yeah, I had..." he paused. "I had..."

"Hey Finn," Mike Chang interrupted. "Did you see the new chick yet?"

The tall boy just shook his head. "I didn't even know there was one."

"Oh dude, she's totally smokin'." another declared.

"Totally. Hey Puck, any luck with the rockin' mama?"

Puck smirked. "Her name's Charlie Laine."

"Like the porn star?" Azimio's eyes lit up.

"Yeah." Puck breathed in between bites of what looked like cardboard and tasted worse. "She's a tight ass bitch, though." a playful sneer slid across his lips after he swallowed his food. "Give me another hour and I can loosen all that up."

The boys at the table guffawed and shared random high fives.

"She's of sugar and feist." Chang half-muttered while staring down at his sandwich. The table went silent and it wasn't until he noticed their contorted expressions that he stammered to finish. "I...she... Like that kid rhyme, ya know? Little girls are made of sugar and spice, or whatever?"

"Chang, you're cut off." Azimio nudged his friend in the ribs.

"Dude, sugar and feist? Come on..."

He was cut short by soft laughter and soon the boys turned the conversation in another direction. A game of 'who could spot the shortest skirt of the day' commenced.

Lunch was coming to a close when Puck, Finn and a few of the other jocks gathered outside in the hall to shoot the breeze. They cracked a laugh when Puck scared some poor freshman into the bathroom, and exchanged a punch or two in the shoulder when a personal remark was made.

"Dude, Finn, there' that Charlie chick." one of the guys pointed out and didn't even bother to keep his voice down.

Finn turned his head toward the vixen in which all of the guys had been fixed about for the day and found her bent over at the waist, throwing books into her locker. Jaws dropped again, and this time sighs and grunts were heard as they gawked at the display only a few yards away. The locker door was slammed and the girl straightened herself, adjusting her belt and jeans to lay around her hips followed by placing those familiar sunglasses upon her nose. Without a pause or a glance, she began to make her way through the hall, passed the boys and on towards the exit.

"Alright, boys, see you later." Puck clapped a hand on Finn's shoulder and left the group behind to follow the girl once again.

The jocks didn't even bother to say anything in return or to even watch their friend leave. They just shrugged and began to take their separate ways.

"Those curves will drive any man insane, Charlie Laine." Puck drawled as he reached her side. He didn't even notice that they were headed towards the parking lot.

"Clever." she muttered back. "How long did it take you to think of that one?"

"I'm a total badass, babe. It comes natural." he shrugged a shoulder in ease, as if it were obvious.

She didn't say anything. Just continued to walk. He noticed that her smell was intoxicating, like orange peels and sweet honeysuckles while it wafted through his senses.

"You haven't even asked me for my name." he pointed out, noticing then that they were approaching her Jeep.

"Because it's so apparent that I must know." she said with a vexing tone.

Puck shrugged again until that infamous smirk that appeared as often as he could muster slid across his face. "Why even bother? There's no need for any name-basis." just as he had done that morning in the hall, he turned sharply and blocked her passage.

Charlie held her head straight while placing a hand on her hip and peering at the boy from over the top of her sunglasses. She just maintained her poise and awaited the moment he would finally get out of her way, but he didn't budge.

"As much as I enjoy my personal space being invaded," she spoke, keeping her eyes fixed to his, "I have some things to do. So, nice meeting you." she tried to push past him, but a warmth grew on her hip as his hand settled on her bare skin. There was no grip or force, just an entity that prevented her from advancing.

Puck leaned in towards her ear, and in a hushed tone he conveyed, "Listen, dollface. I'm just sayin' I want to see what kind of sex kitten daddy's been hiding..." and he never finished. He never saw the right hook coming, either. Puck was lost in lustful thoughts until a few stumbles back and an immediate pain in his jaw began to flare up. He let out a scoff as he instinctively brought a hand up to cup his jaw, rocking it back and forth to loosen the tightening feeling that was forming.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he asked improbably. There was almost a smile forming on his lips as the anger vanished quickly. The only thought he could think as the girl breezed past him was _'Damn, she is feisty'. _Intrigue began to build again, whether he wanted to welcome that feeling or not.

The sound of a car door slamming was heard before the familiar roar of an engine as the Jeep came to life, and he turned to watch Charlie pull out of her parking spot and barrel from the lot. He stood in shock and arousing curiosity as she disappeared around the corner, then fished through his pockets for his phone. 1:15 read the time.

Puck decided that remaining at school would be absurd, especially since he wasn't sure if there was a bruise already forming along his lower cheek or not. He bee-lined it to his pick-up truck and climbed in, pulling down the rear view mirror to examine his face. The skin had already darkened slightly, but no real damage. _'Good hit for a chick'_, he thought, _'but not good enough to worry'._

He slipped the key into the ignition and started up the vehicle, pulling from the parking lot. He decided to drive aimlessly around for a little while, maybe cruise by some of the nicer neighborhoods to see if any of his frequented cougars were home. No luck.

By the time his phone read 3:20, he decided to call Finn. He pressed a few buttons on the device and held it up to his ear, waiting.

"Yo, what's up?" Finn asked on the other end.

"Hey man, let's go get some tacos. I'm starving!" Puck leaned over his steering wheel.

"Dude, we have Glee practice."

"Skip that pansy crap. Let's get some grub then try to score some beer later."

"Nah, I've got shit to do. But hey, you talk to Charlie?"

Puck erupted into a short fit of laughter. "Yeah dude, she hit me!"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, she wants me. What can I say? I'm a total stud."

"Cool man. Well, gotta go. See ya." Finn just hung up and left Puck with the sound of the dial tone.

Puck threw the phone on the seat beside him and continued driving. He rolled his eyes at the thought of wasting a perfectly good day sitting at his house by himself, save for his sister who would be there to terrorize him in an hour or so. He waited at the red light getting ready to turn left when a thought quickly came to mind. Checking his mirrors to make sure there was no traffic coming along, he pulled over into the far right lane, waiting to make a right.

_'Almost forgot. I still want some tacos.'_

_

* * *

  
_

_**End note – **Well, there you have it. Chapter one. From everything going on in my head and everything I have written out so far, this story is going to last for a long time, and I'm known for my long chapters :). We'll see how it moves, and how much feedback I get. Speaking of, please review! I really want to know what you think of it. I love constructive criticism and opinions, all sorts! So please, tell me what you think :)_


	2. Creeps

_**Disclaimer – **Sadly, I do not own Glee. _

_**AN – **Thank you to those who reviewed and to those alerted and favored. It means so much! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! _

_And of course, the shout outs :)_

_**Saradelovely – **Heartbreak Warfare_

_**Katertots – **Burning Down the House_

_**Alien09 – **North_

_**Bibz – **Use Somebody_

_**Going Vintage** – Unrequited_

_**Mag721 – **Long Time Coming_

_**Bacio83 – **A Little Growing Up to Do _

_**Angel-Dawes - **Just Like Last Tuesday, Except With Zombies  
_

_Check these stories out if you haven't already! They bring even many smiles my way, and I'm sure they for you too :) _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 2 – Creeps**_

_'People at this school are creeps.'_ the thoughts going through Charlotte Laine's mind were nothing less than arbitrary. The start to her second day at William McKinley High had proven things to be much different than her surroundings back in New York. The students here had a problem with being subtle. They would stare and whisper amongst themselves, although it could hardly be called a whisper when every word could be heard down the hall from the water fountain. Maybe they had no shame, or possibly etiquette does not exist in this little town. _'Or they are all just creeps.'_

Today, Charlotte would actually attend classes. Her first day consisted of checking out text books from the library and meeting her teachers, along with an hour long appointment with the obsessive compulsive advisor to plan out her prospects with McKinley High, however long her stay may be. Today, following an organized schedule, she would face the ugly and irritating burden of high school.

After dodging numerous attempts from strangers to get her cornered into a wall, she slipped into her first class of the day.

"Ah, vous devez être le novelia étudiant." The teacher beamed with a French accent. He was a stout old man with very little gray hair, with round cheeks and a gleaming forehead. "Charlotte Laine?"

"Charlie." she smiled back, offering an exaggerated salute. Quickly, she headed for a seat in the back.

The students filed in slowly, carrying with them the the prattling of the hallway. Charlie rolled her eyes at the not-so-subtle remarks of her presence and leaned back in her chair to stare at the ceiling. Just as expected, the popcorn surface was scattered with wads of hardened spit balls and penetrated with pencils.

"Good morning, bonjour!" the man in the front of the room greeted as the noise began to die down. "We have a new student with us today. Charlotte Laine." he gestured towards the girl and every head turned to gaze at her. "Would you like to come up and tell us a little about yourself?"

"Not really." Charlie answered as kindly as she could muster.

"Avancez, la fille!" he waved his hand in a beckoning motion. "Just a few words."

Charlie let out a groan and reluctantly slid from her seat. The look in her eyes was easily read as disinterest, but her strut was deceptive. Watching her hips swing with every step was alluring.

She stood tall and proud in the front and pursed her lips. "My name is Charlie." she began until she paused. She decided she might as well start with the ass-kissing of her teachers, and maybe even show her peers she was a force to be reckoned with. A sly smirk slid across her pink lips._ "_Mon nom est Charlie. Je suis de Brooklyn, New York, je suis dix-huit ans et je suis chercheur à l'université. J'ai emménagé ici avec mon oncle. J'avais l'habitude d'être une danseuse et j'aime travailler voitures ."

She stopped to view her fellow students, gawking before her. Her smirk spread to her eyes, and she stifled a laugh. The teacher sat still with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape. He appeared more collected than his students.

Charlie shrugged. "And that's it." She headed back to her seat, leaving behind stiff bodies and frozen faces of confusion. A look of smug satisfaction swam in Charlie's eyes as the teacher gave her a nod of approval.

"Charlie, we're glad to have you. My name is Mr. Olson." the old man took a deep drink from his coffee mug. "Maintenant, la classe, tourner la page de trente-six dans vos manuels scolaires, s'il vous plaît ."

The majority of the class turned their heads to view what their fellow classmates were doing. Charlie pointed out five students who immediately slammed their books on the desks and flipped through pages while the rest peered over shoulders to figure out what page number they were supposed to turn to. She snorted quietly and proceeded to do as told, letting her first class of the day take it's start.

The fifty-five minute class flew by, at least for the new girl. Charlie already understood the language, having studied it since she was six years old. She only signed up for French to get a needed credit under her belt. Once the sound of the bell was heard, students dramatically closed their text books and gathered their belongings, and made a bee-line for the door. Charlie collected her things leisurely and sauntered through the doorway into the crowded hall.

"Charlotte?" she heard her name called from behind.

"It's Charlie." once again, she corrected kindly. She furrowed her brow for a sheer second when she wasn't met directly with a face, intent on talking to her. Instead, she peered down, inches, at the brunette standing before her, a smile faltering on her face. _'Damn, this chick is short.'_

"Oh, sorry." she shook her head slightly, and recovered her bright smile, her starry eyes gazing back. "I just feel it necessary to declare that your accent was impeccable." she nodded with affirmation.

Charlie felt caught caught off guard, her eyes darting to the side for a moment before returning. "Thanks."

"Rachel Berry." the petite brunette firmly held out her hand, palm open and waiting. Her smile grew and her eyes gleamed brighter.

"Charlie Laine." she spoke hesitantly while sliding her hand into place, studying the girl strangely.

Rachel lightly wrapped her hand around Charlie's and gave an enthusiastic shake. "It is delightful to meet you. I would stay and engage in repartee, but I have a maths class to attend, and punctuality is essential. If one wishes to be successful, it is never too early to exercise a steady mentality of professionalism and promptness." she beamed with another nod while dropping her hand to her side.

The two girls stood silently in the hallway, Rachel with wide eyes, waiting for something, any kind of response from Charlie. Charlie just stood there, still unsure of what exactly was going on. Without a noise or any form of acknowledgment, she brushed past the dainty, tawny-haired girl. Rachel was, in turn, left confused.

This interaction only confirmed Charlie's earlier thoughts. _'Fucking. Creeps.' _Even the voice inside her head drawled.

The rest of the day was no different. Charlie found herself constantly harassed by stares and random attempts at conversation. By the time lunch came around, she was relieved to finally get some time to herself.

_'I need a damn smoke.' _The thought of a cancerous stick of tobacco was all that occupied her mind as she made her way through the bustling crowd after a stop at her locker. She reached the doors that lead to the parking lot and pushed, welcoming the open world with a sigh of relief. _'Time for some fresh air and a cigarette.' _As she took long strides towards the open gate, without even waiting to be free of the school grounds, she fished through her bag for the pack of smokes and an orange Bic lighter. The first step as she crossed the threshold signaled the clear path to freedom, and the ability to light her cigarette.

The first drag was heaven. Her mouth wrapped around the warm filter and her tongue danced from the flavor as the smoke enveloped her lungs. She let it rest inside for a moment, savoring in the flavor and the immediate push of stress from her mind. She leaned her head back against the gate, slender throat greeting the sky, and hooked her thumb in her belt loop, finally releasing the gray cloud against the clear blue vault that stretched widely above. Her eyes fluttered for a moment before closing as she took the next drag, this time letting the smoke slowly curl it's fingers from her nose.

The silence was calming. Too bad a cigarette never lasts more than seven minutes, so when she stubbed it out with the heel of her shoe, a roll of her eyes began the entrance back onto campus. And just when she thought things could only get better from there, a boy with a mess of red hair and ridiculous glasses stepped in front of the door, blocking her path and holding a tape recorder inches from her face.

"Charlotte Laine. The _new _girl." he grinned awkwardly.

"It's Charlie." she muttered while pinching the bridge of her nose. _'Does it ever end?'_

"Alright, Charlie. I would like to get an exclusive on your thoughts of McKinley High, considering it's your first day and all..."

"Listen, I have no interest in whatever it is that you're doing. So please, kindly remove yourself from the door and leave me alone."

The boy ignored her request. "There are many rumors circulating about your life-style and where you come from. Any comments regarding these accusations? Are any of them true?" he pushed the tape recorder closer. "Preferably, is it true that you're a stripper?"

Charlie just stood and gaped at the idiot. Words could not be grasped, no matter how hard she tried.

"I would pay big bucks to see you shake what you have." he shook his hips inelegantly for added affect. "I would be happy to, as we say these days, 'tap that'."

If it were possible, Charlie's eyes grew wider and she leaned in an inch. _'Is this kid for real?' _The longer she stared, the more awkward his smile grew. Another shake of his hips with the lack of grace as if he felt it necessary to remind her of their conversation.

Charlie leaned in even more until their noses were merely a foot apart. "Creep!" She practically shrieked while drawing out the syllable. The kid jumped back and stammered for a moment. Charlie groaned loudly and pushed him to the side, letting herself into the school, the effects of the cigarette wearing thin as her patience dwindled.

_'Less than two hours left in this place, and I'm out of here. I just have to keep repeating that to myself. Less than two hours, and I'll be far away from these... these... creeps!' _

_

* * *

  
_

Football practice was canceled today due to coach Tanaka having some sort of appointment. _'Did he say he had a date?' _Noah Puckerman tried to dig through his memory for his coach's excuse. _'I wouldn't blame him. That Miss. Pillsbury is cute. Weird, but cute. And coach aint exactly in his prime, if he ever was.' _

Considering the lack of activities to keep himself occupied, Puck found himself driving his truck aimlessly around town, a pastime he has come to favor recently. These casual drives would often lead him to either some lascivious cougars who were more than eager to invite him for a glass of lemonade and strenuous exercise, or cat-calling out of his window to young girls walking to the local convenience store. Either way, the majority of his excursions led to sex. If not, there was always the pouty-teenager routine he had grown so fond of at the 7-11. Free beer from unsuspecting, gullible strangers was always a plus.

On this fine Tuesday, the sky was clear and the time was roughly three-thirty. It was early and a beautiful day, although Puck would never say such a thing aloud, and it would not be wasted. Puck found himself turning into a neighborhood he hadn't visited in over a month and nearly choked with the view he was immediately faced with.

Old, beat-up, black SUV. Dried mud along the edges. Large tires. He idled closer.

"Is that..." Puck stared at the familiar Jeep in the driveway to the left of the street, letting his truck roll to a stop on the curb. The hood was up and there were tools scattered about the vehicle. _'Guess this is where new chick lives. I'll have to remember that...'_

He was about to press on the gas and continue down the street when his phone vibrated from within his pocket, signaling a new text message. Without thinking, he slipped the gear into park and pulled out the device to view his message.

[Finn] – dood got new call of duty. Zombies! Com ovr?

Puck smirked at the words and nodded as if Finn could see him. He began to type away a response.

"Your truck sounds like shit." a voice to his left caused him to jump slightly in his seat. He turned quickly to see Charlie and slowly let out the breath he was holding.

Puck couldn't find any words as he took in the vision before him. Charlie resembled a fantasy. The top half of dark blue coveralls hung dangerously low on her hips while the baggy bottoms rippled loosely down her long legs. The small, barely-there, white wife-beater she wore was stained and smudged with oil and grease. These marks were also found in patches on the bare skin around her tight stomach and slender shoulders, and her hands appeared almost gloved with the dark goo as she rubbed them vigorously with an even dirtier rag. Her right cheek was blemished by the same mess. Her hair was pulled up into a loose pony-tail, letting stray hairs catch in the slight breeze, while some stuck to the moist skin of her forehead.

After doing a very slow and exaggerated once over, Puck swallowed and met her eyes. Her brow was arched and a smug smile stole her lips. Those full lips quickly puckered in a tight form while her eyes narrowed and her head nodded slightly.

"That looks like it hurts." she grinned.

Puck thought for a moment then remembered his darkened jaw. He grunted followed by a short laugh. "Not in the slightest."

Charlie shrugged and continued rubbing at her hands with the rag. "So are you stalking me now?"

"Maybe." he smirked back and rested his elbow in the open window, leaning closer. "I just wanted to know what in the world you could be doing to get yourself so messy."

Her brow furrowed as she stared at him skeptically. Her gaze drifted behind her to the Jeep, then slowly back to the smirking boy in the truck. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I'm just offended you didn't invite me, Laine. I like to get dirty." he waggled his eyebrows.

Charlie answered with a snort, then resorted to an annoyed chuckle. Her gaze fell as she watched her hands, still trying to rid them of the black grime that remained.

Puck sat silently, watching her shift weight from one foot to the other as he thought of the next offensive line he could use. Eventually, they all worked. The words came to him but before he could speak, Charlie's enchanting eyes were back on his, and she looked deep in thought. Like she was having some internal, mental battle.

"Pop your hood." She finally said, nodding towards him.

"Why?" Puck scoffed.

Charlie rolled her eyes and advanced towards the front of the vehicle. "Just do it."

He eyed her strangely, and after seeing the bored look in her eyes and hearing the exasperated sigh escape her lips as she waited by his truck, he finally leaned down to pull the release. A pop was heard and Charlie moved to the grill of the pick-up, sliding her fingers underneath the hood to feel around for the latch.

"Leave it running." she ordered as she brought up the heavy trap. Puck leaned his chest out of the window to get a clearer view of the girl whose eyes were inspecting his engine. _'Damn, she is hot.' _he thought as her arms stretched high above her head, holding the metal hood up. He noticed every curve of her tight and lean muscle, and the look of concentration in her eyes as she leaned her head in a little further. _'I wonder if she gets that concentrate look in her eyes during sex...' _

"Alright, cut it." she spoke up after a moment.

Puck turned the keys in his ignition to kill the engine and leaned out again to watch her work. Charlie removed one hand and reached in to the machinery, pressing down on something, or so it seemed. Puck noticed her bite her lip as she strained to stretch her arm further. After another moment, she stepped back and slammed the hatch shut, then proceeded to approach the drivers side again.

"It's your water pump and the pulley." she stated, still wiping her hands with the rag. "Do you have money?"

"Babe, I don't need to pay you. Not unless you're into that sort of thing." there go the eyebrows again.

Charlie continued. "If you head down to an auto shop and pick up the parts, you can bring it back here and I'll take care of it for you."

"And what makes you think I can't do it myself?" Puck asked coolly.

"Because if you could, you would have fixed it by now. Or you would know not to be driving the thing until it is fixed." Charlie retorted matter-of-factly.

"Touché. Now why would you do a thing like this?"

"Fix your truck? Because it's something I enjoy doing." Charlie shrugged. "Besides, if you're water pump goes, it will cause your serpentine belt to snap, therefore locking up your steering, and eventually it will lead to draining your radiator."

"Babe, all of this mechanic talk is getting me hot." Puck leered and dragged his eyes over her body with exaggeration.

Charlie let out a loud sigh. "I'm flattered." she muttered. "Moving on, if all that shit goes, you would have no use of your truck temporarily, which would make it harder for you to get to school on time to harass me. Not to mention make it impossible to stalk me at my own house."

"So you're making it easier for me. I'm touched." Puck placed a hand over his heart for added affect.

"Right." Charlie rolled her eyes. "I'll make a list of the parts you'll need."

Puck watched as the girl sauntered off to her Jeep. He watched as she opened the driver-side door. He watched as she leaned in and started digging for something, noticing a dark patch on her skin at the small of her back, wrapping around to her sides. Charlie emerged from the vehicle, a notebook in hand. She began to scribble something as she made her way back to the truck.

"Is that a tattoo?" Puck raised his brow in interest.

"Yeah." Charlie answered, obviously not wanting to carry on the conversation. "Here's the list." She handed the paper to him after ripping the page from the binding. "And you might as well get some oil, too. From the smell of things, your fluids should have been changed months ago."

Puck scanned over the list and found a phone number at the bottom. "Couldn't resist giving me your digits, could you?"

"That's in case your excuse for a brain is incapable of following simple instructions." Charlie grinned before turning to walk back up her driveway.

"Just admit it. You so want me." Puck shouted.

Charlie stopped and spun around, placing her hands on her hips. "For the record, your chances of getting in my pants are slim to none. There will be no fervent trysts in the bed of your truck or fooling around in the hot tub. This is strictly business."

"Laine, do I even need to tell you how many times I've heard that before." Puck asked. "And it's never stopped me."

"Just bring the truck around when you're not busy being an incompetent prick, Puck." Charlie smiled over her shoulder and disappeared behind the Jeep.

_'Damn.' _It didn't take much to know that Puck was highly intrigued. _'Screw cougars. My new ambition... Chick's who know their way around an engine. That shit is hot.' _Puck sat for a moment, trying to burn the image of a grease-covered Charlie into his brain. _'Fuck. Forgot about Finn.' _He pulled out his phone and began typing a reply.

[Puck] – cant. Busy w new chick. Dont no how long. 2Morrow?

Before waiting for a reply, he turned on the ignition and started down the street. Pausing at the stop sign, he typed on his phone again.

[Puck] – so u will help me w all my parts?

He waited another moment for a reply. His phone vibrated and the message brought a wide, infamous smirk to his face.

[Unknown] – Emergencies only. I will hit you again.

He padded at the keys to piece together a response and pressed 'send'.

[Puck] – u can hit this ne day babe

He nearly laughed at imagining the annoyed look Charlie must have in her eyes right now. His phone signaled again, and before he left his spot at the sign, he glanced down at the reply.

[Unknown] – Just get the damn parts, Puck.

He closed his phone and threw it on the seat beside him, his smirk still intact.

_'This so better be worth passing up blowing the brains out of Nazi zombies.' _

_

* * *

  
_

_**End note – **Please review! They really make me smile :)_


	3. Zombies, Meet Angst!

**_Disclaimer - _**_Yeah, still don't own Glee. But that's good, because there is no way in hell I could keep up with their brilliant ideas! _

_**AN #1 - **Sooo, sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I know, you guys hear it all the time from most author's, and I don't have a good excuse. I just get lazy, or writer's block, whatever. But, here is chapter 3, and I hope that you enjoy! I am so so so excited for this series, because the ideas just keep on flowing in, and it looks like it won't be ending for a very long time... Unless I get bored or you all start to hate it, of course... Any ways, I hope you enjoy, and please review or message with any sort of feedback! _

**_AN #2 - _**_I have decided that I'm going to start adding a playlist at the beginning of each chapter (Or, some chapters), to kind of give you an idea at what music inspired me for the installment or what may be mentioned in that specific chapter or used, blah blah blah. If you want, listen to them if you have them, or download if you don't. Or, just don't even pay attention. Your choice. Not like they're important or anything... ha ha. _

**_Playlist for this chapter - _**_Actually, I can't think of anything right now. I'll return and update when I do. Sorry! _**_  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter Three - Zombies, Meet Angst!_**

"Alright, what kind of car you got?" the man behind the counter asked after Puck had handed him the list.

"Eighty-nine Chevy Silverado. Straight eight." Puck droned, then added "Four-wheel drive." He may have never personally gotten hands-on with an engine, but when it came to ordering parts, Puck knew what information was needed.

"Let's see what we've got." the man squinted at the computer screen while punching in numbers at the key board.

Puck took the time to size the employee up. He was tall and lanky with thick blond hair, and he sported coke-bottle glasses. _'What a loser'_, Puck thought. He noticed that his name tag read "Clancy", and the young boy had to fight off a bellowing laugh. _'Can it get any better than that?'_ Puck examined further while the man's magnified blue eyes fixed intently on the computer screen. He couldn't be more than twenty-fives years of age.

"Looks like we've got everything you need." Clancy interrupted Puck's thoughts and made his way to the end of the counter, slinging back the saloon-like doors. "Come on back." he waited for Puck to follow suit and guided him to the back room. There were numerous rows of cheap shelves which showcased many different automotive parts and boxes of several sizes. Clancy led the boy through the simple maze, occasionally stopping to grab an item and place it into a shopping basket. Puck was given the opportunity to choose between more expensive and reliable or cheap and 'most likely to give out in a month' when it came to the majority of the parts. They finished gathering everything from the list and headed back to the counter where Clancy immediately began to ring in the merchandise.

"Oh, hold up a sec. I need oil, too." Puck turned to the front of the shop where more common necessities for vehicles were displayed. He headed to the wall of fluids and began to read through the various labels. As he contemplated the best choice, a smirk crept across his features. He brought out his phone and thumbed out a message.

**[Sent]** – u say oil? Want scented edible or lubricated?

After sending the message he decided he might as well save Charlie's number. _'I know I'll use this a few times'_ his smirk grew wider at the thought. A soft chuckle erupted from his throat and a sense of pride danced at the back of his mind as he typed in what he thought to be a clever nickname.

Puck continued to scan through the choices while waiting for a reply, and once more than a moment had passed, he went in search for an oil filter, an object which he had sought out numerous times before. While returning to the fluids' wall with a small box resting in his hands, his phone vibrated.

**[Porn*Laine]** – 5W-30. Get Max-Life if you can.

_'Chick is no fun'_, Puck commented to himself as he searched for the correct oil. Upon finding the specific fluid, the boy cradled six of the bottles into his arms and returned to the counter where Clancy was patiently waiting.

The man scanned the last of the items and recited the price from the register. _'A hundred and twenty bucks? Damn...'_ Puck let his thoughts trail when his phone vibrated again.

**[Finn]** – dood u got 2 com over. zombies r kickn my ass!

Puck rolled his eyes and placed his phone on the counter to pull his wallet from his back pocket. He began to fish out bills from the old, warn out leather fold.

"So, is that all? Or will you need some tools, degreasers, or..."

"Nah, I'm good." Puck cut him off and handed Clancy the cash. The young man fingered the corners of the bills and opened the register, sliding the change into his palm to send the copper and silver pieces ringing into Puck's hand.

"Thanks." he nodded while gathering the bags and his phone in his arms.

"Have a great day!" Clancy chimed as Puck exited the shop.

While throwing the bags of parts behind the driver seat, Puck contemplated the possibility of his actions for the rest of the afternoon. _'I could get my truck fixed, and Charlie IS hot. But zombies are cool...'_ he clucked his teeth while turning the key to his ignition. _'Hot chick, covered in grease...' _his head slightly rolled to the left, _'zombie brains exploding...'_, then to the right as his internal struggle wavered on.

Puck shrugged his shoulders casually and began typing out a message, hitting 'send' when it was complete.

**[Sent] –** b there in 10 min.

_'I'm going to let her sweat it out for a bit.'_ the boy chuckled to himself as he pulled his truck into gear and left the parking lot.

Dodging traffic and taking side roads, Puck found himself parking outside his destination within only moments. He killed the engine, which he was now beginning to notice did emit a strange rattling sound, and left his vehicle on the curb. A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips when he noticed the faint sight of dried green mist splattered along the edges of the walk to the front door. Once arrived at the entrance to the house, he knocked aggressively on the door.

The sound of footsteps pounding against the stairs came from inside, followed by what would sound like skin sliding against hard wood floors. A barely audible "Oh shit!" reached Puck's ears as he leaned closer to the door, and he held in a laugh when he heard numerous objects tumbling and cracking as they hit hard against the surface below. A few more heavy steps, and the front door flew open, revealing a panting Finn.

Puck's right brow perked at the sight of his friend.

"About time. This shit is crazy!" Finn's eyes went wide and his hands gestured largely.

"It's just a video game, bro."

Finn shook his head and chuckled softly. "That's what I thought. They just... come out of nowhere!"

Puck laughed at his remark. "Alright, dude. Let's go." he let himself in and closed the door behind him before following the taller teen up the stairs. "So, you get your yard spray-painted again?"

"Yeah. Dude, it's so much easier than taking care of stupid grass." Finn answered while taking his usual seat on the edge of his bed. Puck followed suit, sinking comfortably into the cushioned papasan chair between the bed and the back wall.

"You're fucking lazy." Puck leaned back in the chair after claiming his remote to Finn's X-Box.

"Whatever." Finn shrugged as he accessed the menu of the game. "So did Charlie kick your ass again or something?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Puck grumbled at his friend.

"You said you were with her." The teens eyes remained fixed on the screen as the mission loaded. "Why did you leave?"

Puck grunted and leaned further into the cushions, a careless grin forming on his features. "She got boring..." he lied. "But she wants me. Only a matter of time."

"Yeah, sure dude." Finn rolled his eyes and held in a laugh while the loading screen continued it's purpose.

The teenage boys fell into a comfortable silence, as if in respectful patience of the video game. Their minds were void of thoughts, or at least they wouldn't say otherwise, and their thumbs hovered above their own analog stick, waiting. Finn begins tapping his foot while his shoulders tense, and he leans forward towards the television screen.

"Dude, what is up with you? You're all, like, sketched out and shit." Puck stifled a laugh at his friend.

"Seriously man, just watch..." Finn's voice trailed as his attention was absorbed again by the screen which now portrayed the inside of a condemned building. Rubble and splintered wood covered the uneven ground and fires were burning in random corners. An eerie sound filtered through the speakers as the soft background music began. A single character, dressed in military garb, stood in the center of the screen and began to move forward as Finn mastered the controls.

"Where's my player?" Puck asked, holding his controller to the side.

"Oh, sorry. It's only single-player. I thought I told you." Finn muttered, his eyes still fixed on the screen as he moved his character to a broken window.

"That's fucking lame." the other teen groaned and tossed his controller onto his lap, bringing his hands up to rest behind his head.

"You'll get next round." Finn shrugged. The screen zoomed as Finn peered through the scope, coming to rest on an approaching zombie, adorned in swastikas and German colors. Within seconds, the video zombie's head was blown to pieces while the body fell newly lifeless to the ground.

Finn took care of a few more zombies while running through the building, collecting weaponry and barricading the exposed windows. Puck found himself growing immensely bored, even through the short minutes that had passed.

"Really Hudson, this is stupid."

"Calm down, _Puckerman_, it gets better."

"Whatever. This is as intense as Tanaka and his... Whoa." Puck's eyes widened as the view from one of the windows was filled with a massive wave of the undead. Finn moved his character to an open crack in the wall to show twice as many coming from the other side.

"I told you, dude." Finn's satisfied grin settled a little wider.

"Yeah, but still. It can't be better than Dead Rising. That game is the shit." Puck shrugged and released the slack in his jaw.

"That's what I thought." Finn chuckled.

Moments passed while one teen guided the hopeless character through the run-down two-story building, shooting, stabbing and blowing up oncoming zombies, and the other watched, jaw dropping more and more with each corner turned.

"Dude, right there! Right fucking-"

"I got it, I got it!"

"There's like twenty of them! Hurry, grab a grenade!"

"I'm out. Fuck! Oh shit-"

"Hudson, run!"

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!"

"Mother fuckers just keep com... right behind you!"

"HA! Take that, zombie Nazi!"

"Is that a bazooka? Go get the bazooka!"

"I'm on it. Bam! Take that!"

"Whoa, watch it! Right there right there right fucking there!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, calm down, I got this."

"Fuck, Hudson, they're all over the-"

"I know! Just need. to. get. to. the.... Nooooooo! No no no no!!!"

"Ah, man, that sucks."

The intensity of the room fell heavy as the screen went red and the boys slouched back into their respective seats.

"Damn." Finn mumbled.

"You were right, bro. That shit was pretty awesome." Puck nodded towards his friend as he tried to steady his breathing.

"I. Fucking. Told. You!" Finn shouted enthusiastically. "And look! I made it to level eleven, dude. I only got to seven before you showed up."

"Sweet." Puck let out one last strained breath. A devious flicker in his eye and a wide smirk, he picked up his controller and said "My turn."

"All yours." Finn threw up his hands and relaxed into his bed.

* * *

The sound of running water surged through the narrow hallways of a small home. The bathroom from which the tub was currently being filled was growing foggy as the atmosphere became sticky. Steam rose from the rippling water and the mirrors were being smothered in a haze. The smell of lilacs and honey wafted in the tiny room. Silence fell when the faucet was turned to cut the flow of the falling water.

Charlie sat at the edge of the bath, dipping her fingers just below the surface of the still water to test the temperature. She watched the ripples come to life from her touch, hitting the porcelain sides of the bathtub and growing larger as they came back, like an echo. She turned to grab her razer from the vanity, along with the bottle of shaving oil and a jar of peach scrub. She set the items at her side, lifted her right leg over the rim of the tub and slowly glided it into the steaming water.

Charlie ran her hands over the skin of her thigh, following the curve down into the water to smooth over her calf, all the way down to her ankle. Bringing herself back up, she let water pool into her palms and spilled it over here thighs, soaking the skin. Once satisfied with the amount of moisture, she brought out her limb and settled the heel of her foot on the back of the tub, her leg extending out before her for perfect reach.

She grabbed the oil and lathered it against her skin, spreading an even coat of the silky product. As she massaged her fingers into the area above her foot, her fingers trailed down to her toes where they delicately traced the faded lines of scars and old blisters. Her eyes watched every movement of her hands, remembering when these marks of memories were fresh and bleeding. Charlie's head turned to the side to catch a glimpse of her other foot, resting on the tile of the bathroom floor. Similar memories were left behind on her opposite foot, and the toes were just as beaten with old tortures.

A sigh escaped her lips as she returned to the task at hand, grabbing her razer and dragging it along her oiled calf.

"Charlotte, you home?" A voice called from down the hall. "Charlie?" it called again, this time closer and knocking softly on the door to the bathroom.

"Yes, I'm in here." Charlie answered.

"Well, I'm home." there was a momentary pause. "I was thinking of ordering takeout. What would you like?"

"Anything you want." Charlie stopped her movement to engage what would most likely be a short-lived conversation.

"I was thinking Chinese. You like that... Noodle stuff, right?"

"Chicken Chow Mein." she chuckled quietly.

"Alright, I'll call it in."

She heard the footsteps begin their retreat down the hall. "Thank you, Uncle Vic." She calmly shouted.

There was another pause. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

Charlie let a smile form on her lips as silence was again settled throughout the room. Nothing but the 'drip, drip' from the faucet, soon to be joined by the scratching noise of dull metal edges being dragged along a soapy leg could be heard in the small bathroom, until a low humming sound vibrated from Charlie's throat.

* * *

"I cannot believe that you kicked my ass, dude!" Puck exclaimed as he threw his remote at the floor in defeat.

"I'm a pro. Admit it." Finn grinned smugly and laced his fingers together at the back of his neck.

"Whatever." The bulkier teen scoffed. "It was just a fluke. You had more practice."

Finn prodded a finger in Puck's direction. "Awe, is Noah being a sore loser?" he said in a babyish tone.

Puck swiped his hand away with more force than needed. "If you want to eventually have children, stick to calling me 'Puck'." he growled.

Finn's face fell, a mixture of different emotions swimming in his eyes that were now fixed on the ground by Puck's feet. "Speaking of kids..." his words trailed off.

"What the fuck is the deal, dude?" Puck gave his taller friend a skeptical stare, brow raised.

Finn sighed loud and drastically. "It's nothing. Never mind."

"Uh uh, you decided to just go all female on me, so spill. What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Quinn's pregnant." Finn muttered before standing up and walking out of the room.

Puck was frozen in place. His jaw was hanging on it's hinges and his eyes had instantly clouded over, spacing out as they tried to focus on the black television screen in front of him. The feeling in his stomach was nothing short of uncomfortable. He felt nauseous, and dizzy, and a feeling of dread washed over any other pain he was experiencing. Dread. And guilt.

_'Finn couldn't possibly know...'_

_

* * *

  
_

"Charlie, dinner's here!"

Charlie heard her uncle call out from the kitchen as she was stretching in her bedroom. "Be out in a minute!" she shouted back.

The stereo was set at a low volume, but effectively pumped out a steady upbeat tune, keeping Charlie at a decent pace while she finished up her routine. She turned off the device and pulled a pair of old sweat pants over her shorts and tightened the hair tie that held her locks in place.

"Smells good." She smiled as she entered the kitchen to help her uncle empty the bags of food from _Bamboo China_. Her uncle was a tall and husky man in his mid-forties. His head was still thick with deep, brown hair, and his eyes were deep and honey-colored. They looked tired today.

"Yours is in there. I also got you some of those crab puff things you like, and that soup." He pointed at the items as he listed them off.

"Thanks, Uncle Vic." Charlie pulled the cartons from the paper bags and set them on the counter before reaching into the cabinet beside the fridge for two paper plates. "What movie tonight?"

"I thought maybe we could sit at the table tonight. You know, talk, or something..." he shrugged and let his sentence end short. His eyes met hers, waiting for an answer.

A genuine smile snaked it's way across her lips. "Yeah, sure. Chopsticks?"

The man shook his head. "No. I could never get a hang of those damn things."

Charlie laughed at her uncle's excuse and grabbed a fork and spoon from the drawer, along with a set of the wrapped wooden sticks supplied from one of the bags. She carried the plates and utensils to the table and returned to the kitchen to help gather the food.

After settling into their chosen seats, Charlie and her uncle began picking from their cartons and depositing the food onto their respective plates. The girl proved to be a pro at using the chopsticks, while the older man just took the easy route and shoveled with a fork.

"So, how is school?"

Charlie raised a brow at her uncle and smirked. "Really?"

"What? Can I not ask that?" Victor prodded as he brought a piece of orange chicken to his lips.

"No, you can." Charlie giggled. "It's just such a typical question."

"Well, we have to start somewhere, right?" He matched her smirk.

Charlie nodded, her grin spreading to a smile. "Touché." she took in a bite of her feast and marveled in the taste before returning to the conversation. "School is fine. Kind of boring."

"Have they put you in any honors classes yet?"

"No. The counselor said she wanted to test me out first. Said since I've been out of school for so long, she wants to make sure I can handle it." The girl answered with a roll of her eyes.

"That makes sense." Victor said through a mouthful of his chicken. "Make any friends?"

Charlie could barely contain her laugh, but strained as much as she could to keep from either choking on her food or spraying it all over the table. After a few more movements of the jaw, she swallowed and allowed a soft chuckle to erupt from her throat. "Friends? Really? So far, every one that I have met has proven to be either a freak or a total moron."

"What about that boy I saw sitting outside the house earlier? You seemed to be pretty, well, chummy."

"Chummy? No, he's just a moronic kid who thinks he's too hot to handle." Charlie took another bite. "I'm just messing with him."

Victor smiled across the table at his niece. "I'm glad to see you still haven't changed."

Charlie met his gaze and returned the gesture. "Thanks." Her eyes lowered and her lips faltered into a loose frown. "I just really miss New York."

"I'm sure New York misses you too." Victor sent another reassuring smile in her direction. "And I know you're parents-"

"I don't want to talk about them." Charlie bit out fast.

"But Charlotte, your father-"

"I have nothing to say about either of them." Charlie dropped her utensils on her plate and firmly placed her open palms on the table in front of her. "It's been long enough, they're gone, I'm over it."

"Sweetheart, I just-"

"I'm sorry, but I've lost my appetite." She exclaimed flatly and stood up from her seat, leaving the plate of food behind as she exited the room and headed down the hall.

"Dammit." Victor muttered to himself. "Just when things were going so well."

* * *

**_AN #3 - _**_Well, there you have it. chapter 3. Really, I hope that you enjoyed it! And please review, or message me. I don't care. I just like feedback. Constructive criticism, opinions, I don't care, whatever you feel like giving me :)_


	4. Puck has a Bad Day

**AN #1: **Sooo... A couple of things! First of all, I met some of the cast a few weeks back :) They came to my city for their Live!Concert (Why did they come here first? Nobody comes to Phoenix!). I didn't go, because I kind of forgot about the whole thing... I know! I should be stoned... Any way, I was out pub crawling with some friends in Tempe when one of them points out that some guy looks familiar. I turn to look and guess who it is... Mark Salling! haha, seriously. I kept my distance, because I don't want to bother them, but eventually I had to go up and get a drink, and I struck up a conversation with Harry, because he was right there! (Such a freaking sweetheart, by the way). I met him, Cory, Amber, Mark and Dianna (Dianna is a freaking angel. Seriously). They were all very sweet, really, and I kind of mapped out the area for them, letting them know some hot spots and where to get some good deals for drinks and whatever. It was so surreal! I would have stayed longer to chat, but my friends are lame and left for the next bar. Crazy!

Second... I know in the beginning I said that this wasn't going to be Puckleberry. Well, I've changed my mind :) It will be mostly about the friendship and bond that will eventually grow between Puck and my OC, but Puck and Rachel WILL happen, numerous times :) And I already know who I want my OC with :) Just a warning though. Things may happen with Puck and charlie. Actually, they most likely will in the future, but he's a sex-fiend, and she's, well... You know. But do not fret! There will be a lot of Puckleberry :)

Last... I know things are a little jumbled, as far as the time lines go. But that's how I want it. I will be putting in most or all of the major events from the show, but I'm going to switch them around to make them fit to my story, so this will be slightly AU. Hope you don't mind :)

And thank you to everyone that has reviewed, alerted, and favorited! It means so much, and I hope this chapter is up to your standards :)

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I still do not own Glee :( Or the music used in this chapter.**  
**

**AN #2: **I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think. Any suggestions or whatever you feel. I have two notebooks filled with pre-written later chapters and notes on what I want to happen, so I have a damn good idea of where I'm taking this, but I would still love any feedback and suggestions. I will consider all of them, and if anything is used, you KNOW you'll get a much deserved shout out :)

Thank you! 3

**Music recommendations: **The Allman Brothers Band - Midnight Rider and Busta Rhymes - Put Your Hands Where My Eyes Can See Them. Background: Lil Wayne -A Milli (Remix feat. Jay-Z), Yes - I've Seen All Good People, Jon Cleary - Got to Be More Careful, Method Man and Redman - Da Rockwilder.

Check it all out, trust me :)

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Puck has a Bad Day**

Noah Puckerman was having a terrible start to what should be an awesome day. Yeah, Friday mornings mean another day filled with pointless hours of school (Not that Puck really cared. He ditched most of his classes on a regular basis any way), but they also meant the end of the week. The start of the weekend. Two full nights and days dedicated to nothing more than sex, drinking, video games, and sex. Hey, don't judge. He's a stud, and sex most definitely gets two spots on the list.

This particular Friday, however, sucked.

It all started the night before when he was hanging out with his buddy, Finn. Everything was going great, what with kicking major ass at the new 360 game Finn had introduced to him and all. But then, it all kind of went to shit. His best friend let it slip that his girlfriend was pregnant, and normally details like that wouldn't bother Puck. It's not his problem, right?

Wrong. This time, it so was. That bun in Quinn's oven -Miss head cheerleader, president of the celibacy club (and founder of WMHS Supreme Bitch Corp; Puck _knows_ the ladies have a secret club), and most importantly Finn;s girlfriend- That pastry growing arms and legs and a heartbeat? It belongs to himself. He personally had the honor of stealing away the virgin queen's innocence, behind his best friends back (Contrary to belief, he wasn't all that proud of that factor). Now to put the icing on the cake... Turns out he knocked her up, too.

After silently freaking out for about two minutes (What? A bad ass like him has no time for worry), he casually returned to kicking back with Hudson as if nothing ever happened. The boys continued their challenge of how many zombie asses they could each blast in a given time.

But things seemed to be getting worse, beginning this Friday morning.

For the first time in like, forever, Puck arrived at school early to confront his newfound baby mama. His truck was being extremely temperamental, so the thought of his conversation with Charlie yesterday crowded his mind, and caused a slight amount of concern. But then he remembered how hot she looked, all covered in that black shit and... Any way...

Talking with Quinn proved to be more difficult than he thought, and pretty much a huge waste of time. Not only did she turn him down and denied the possibility, or rather _fact_, that he was the father, she had also called him a "Lima Loser". That's a low blow, even for the ice bitch who ran this school with her silver tongue and pom-pom clad iron fist, and it just pissed him off.

Not even ten minutes later, Santana breaks up with him (They were dating? He knows there was a lot of constant crazy sex going on, but when in the hell did they ever become official?) because of his credit scores. Dude, one word. _Seventeen_. Who the fuck cares?

Whatever. She'll be back for more by lunch.

He runs into Charlie just before the bell rings for first period, and the girl is looking fine. She doesn't even spare him a glance when he pulls out some of his best lines. What the hell? The ladies are always weak at the knees for the Puckerone, and she brushed him off. Again... Some things seriously need to change. Shit is not right.

The nurses office was locked for the first time. Ever. No note, or anything. (Maybe the old bat croaked?) So Puck sleeps in his truck for a few hours.

The rest of the day goes as any other day would. Lunch is spent in the cafeteria with the boys, talking about the same old shit and figuring out what objects they could get caught in the "Great Jew-Fro". Just as Puck suspected, the Latina cheerio who had been so adamant to kicking his ass to the curb not so long ago sent him one sassy smile and a 'come hither' bat of her eyelashes. Puck just shrugged and looked the other way. Keep her on her toes, right?

He attended two out of his three afternoon classes, and after bio-chem (Yeah, he attended that shit. It's cool blowing shit up and learning about... whatever.), he was ready to get home and put in some time for himself before the football game. Ah, damn, the football game. Puck remembers that lame ass dance he and the boys had to learn, thanks to that Hummel kid. They've been keeping up with the routine for the past three weeks. Yeah, the crowd loved it, but dude. They look totally gay.

He then makes a mental note that he owes Beyonce a dumpster dive.

But of course, when things seem to be looking up, his day takes a turn to totally screwed. Puck's making the right hand turn into his neighborhood, except the truck _isn't_ turning. In fact, Puck can't even make the steering wheel budge. It's stuck, tight, and not even his _very_ impressive guns can coax it into moving. Fuck.

Puck swallows thickly as he starts to panic. (Not really panic. More like... Well more of... Whatever. It's his baby, and there's traffic... Fuck off). Common sense kicks in quickly as he applies pressure to the brakes, pulling the vehicle to a stop as far off the road as he can get. His nerves settle with the release of a long breath, and he turns the key to cut the engine, then brings out his phone.

**[Sent] – **truck wont turn what do I do

He waits for a moment until his screen lights up, revealing a new text message.

**[Porn*Laine] – **Where are you?

**[Sent] – **outside of laundry place on oak

**[Porn*Laine] – **Turn it off and stay there. I'll get directions. Be there shortly.

In around twenty minutes or so (Puck wasn't checking the time. That's just how long it felt as he leaned up against the side of his Silverado.), the familiar growl of Charlie's Cherokee was heard from around the corner. When she appeared, he noticed she was hauling a car dolly.

"I told you." she greeted with a smug grin as she climbed out of her Jeep.

"nice to see you too, babe." Puck followed her to the cab of his truck.

The girl opened his door and reached in to pull the lever that released the hood.

"You snapped your belt." she said after quickly examining the front end of the engine. "And the water pump is officially shot. But it looks like there is no damage done to your radiator. Funny," she stopped to fix him with a pointed look, her eyebrow cocked. "You don't peg me as the type of guy that would make a smart decision."

Puck felt himself smirk at her feisty attitude, knowing that she was making a subtle insult. "What do you mean by that?"

"I figured, in all of your male bravado,' she paused to dramatically wave her hand in his direction, "You'd push it as far as you needed to go. You made a good decision to stop." Charlie closed the hood. "Did you get all of the parts I wrote down?"

"Sure thing." Puck nodded. "How long will this take?"

"A few hours, at least."

"Fuck!" Charlie narrowed her eyes at his outburst. "I've got a game tonight," he explained. "Coach likes us there by six for warm-ups. Unless... Well, there are other ways I prefer to warm up." Puck finishes with a wink and a click of his tongue.

"In your dreams." The girl muttered and spared a glance at her phone. "We have a little over two hours. I can give you a ride."

"Babe, I'd take a ride on that any day." He waggles his eyebrows.

Charlie rolls her eyes and glares at the boy, and before leaving any room for protest she climbs back into her own vehicle and backs it up behind Puck's. She maneuvers both vehicles, fast and with little effort, until his back tires are elevated and chained to the dolly.

_'She's a damn expert,'_ Puck thinks. _'Fucking hot.'_

The volume to The Allman Brothers Band's _'Midnight Rider'_ is set to a level in the Jeep that would drown out any talking, so Puck took it as a cue to keep his mouth shut. At least the girl had good taste, and she looked damn sexy in those shorts and that tank top, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. He noticed her lips moved so slightly to form around the lyrics to the song. Damn sexy.

Puck watched the homes pass by as they headed down Charlie's street. One of the lesser neighborhood's of Lima. He remembered one of his weird cousins living around this area, and he found himself wondering where exactly Charlie had come from.

The two teenagers backed into Charlie's driveway, lining Puck's truck up on the cement slab beside the garage, and unchained the dolly. Charlie then moved her Jeep to the center of the driveway and moved to open the garage door.

"What's under there?" Puck pointed at the vehicle covered in a vinyl car wrap when the garage opened up.

"None of your business." Charlie smiled curtly as she moved to the back wall that was covered in cabinets and shelves that were littered with tools and all sorts of contraptions.

Puck shrugged it off and left her to tend the garage. He noticed a metal sign on the gate that led to the backyard that read "Beware of Dog". Just as he was about to ask about her possible pet, he heard a door open from inside the garage, and Charlie shouting "Whoa, whoa! Back inside Bain, now!"

The boy came around the corner again in time to see Charlie trying to push a pudgy English Bulldog back through the door that opened up to the house. Puck let out a chuckle and crouched down, patting his thigh to signal the canine toward him.

"Bain?" he questioned. His fingers scratched the dogs haunches as it leaned into his touch with a happy wag of his stumpy tail. "Silly name for such a sweet pooch, huh?"

"He's not the one you should be worried about." Charlie's voice spoke from behind. "Anubis will be out here... Oh, Puck, get out. He won't like you near me."

Puck chuckled to himself and turned to face the girl behind him. "Why? Dogs love me." He stated smugly.

Charlie cleared her throat. "Alright, suit yourself." she answered and turned to the large stereo system on one of the back shelves.

The sound of nails scraping against tiled floor was heard from the other side of the door, and Puck craned his neck to see what other little dog might come for more lovin'. But he thought too soon. His eyes practically bulged and he saw his life flash before his eyes (Dramatic, he knows) when a huge (No seriously, _massive_) Pit bull came striding through the door. The dogs teeth were immediately bared upon seeing the boy, and his muscular limbs twitched as his head lowered to the ground. The sound of the snarl that came from his throat could only be explained as one thing in Puck's mind. Shitting-your-pants-worthy. Fucking scary.

Puck immediately scrambled to his feet and backed out of the garage, the dog following his every move and taking large steps forwards. He lunged with a terrifying bark, but stopped once Puck jumped back quickly and stood in the driveway. The damn dog snorted at him (Not kidding) and padded his way towards Charlie where he nudged her leg and nibbled on her finger tips.

"You could have fucking warned me!" Puck exclaimed.

"I did." Charlie muttered back. She pressed a few buttons and turned a dial on the stereo until the loud sound of a heavy bass came crisply through the speakers. Some rap tune.

Before long, Charlie was underneath his truck, tinkering around with some thing or other. The dogs laid quietly in the grass on the other side of the driveway, Anubis keeping his eyes on Puck. He noticed that the dog would stay calm and leave him alone if he made no moves to enter the garage. And if he didn't get too close to Charlie. That posed a problem, of course, because Puck itched to smack that ass every time she would bend over to grab another tool.

Watching her was pure torture. One leg stretched out straight as the other bent slightly at the knee. Those tanned stems extending from those little as shorts. He could see a sliver of the skin above her hips until the rest of her disappeared beneath his chassis. His mouth grew a little dry as the little Puck between his legs twitched.

As the songs changed, ranging from classic rock to rap with a good beat, and some alternative shit, Puck grew a little bored. So why not get to know this mystery chick a little better, right?

"So, how did you learn how to do this kind of stuff?"

"My dad." he heard her voice from under the truck.

"You live with him?"

"Nope. With my uncle."

"Where's your dad?"

She let out a strained sigh. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay. Where's your m-"

"Not talking about her either."

Puck shrugged and leaned back against Charlie's Cherokee. "Where are you from?"

"Brooklyn."

A moment of silence spread between the two until Charlie decided to engage more. "Have you been here all your life?"

"Unfortunately." Puck muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"How old are you?" she asks.

"Seventeen. You?"

A short pause. "Nineteen."

"Really? Aren't you a junior?" Puck grows a little more interested.

"Yeah. I took a few years off from school."

"Damn, I wish I could do that. School's retarded." Puck crossed his arms over his chest.

"Excuse me?" All of Charlie suddenly appeared from under the truck as she looked up at him, a steely glare in her eyes.

"What?"

"Don't say that word. I hate that word." She continued to stare at him.

"What word?" Puck questioned. "Retarded?"

"Yes. I cannot stand that word. It's politically incorrect. And the way people like you use it, well, it's bullshit."

"Politically what? Really? It's just a word. No need to be a cunt about it."

A look of sheer anger flashed across Charlie's face, but it was gone too fast for Puck to really notice. What he did notice was the sly grin sweeping across her lips. He ignored the devious glint in her eyes. She held her hand up towards him.

"Mind helping me up?" she asked in an innocent tone that sounded forced.

Puck's smirk was wild as he took the few steps towards the girl and leaned down to take her hand in his. He grounded his feet to lift her, but instead of coming up, he felt himself get jerked violently down. Before he could even fathom what was happening, Charlie's legs were wrapping around his neck, his right and arm still firmly in her grasp.

"Do you know what this is?" She growled towards his ear.

"Well, what I can see, it looks pretty hot." He muttered against her belly button, his smirk remaining intact.

"This is called the triangle choke, effectively used in UFC and many other like-sports. Wrestling, street fighting, you know the sort. Do you know what I could do to you in this position?"

"I'm a dude, babe. I know what kind of shit you're pulling."

"Well, then I'll explain so I might make it more clear. If I tug on your arm like this," she paused to twist his arm and pull towards her chin, just so slightly, "I could snap your elbow. If I pull like this," another pause as she pulled straight, no twisting, "I would dislocate your shoulder." she loosened her grip a little and Puck was getting ready for release. "But if I do this," she stopped again, only to pull on his arm and squeeze her thighs around his neck.

Puck felt his throat close up and the muscle's in his arm strain and stretch to a new level he had never experienced. He coughed to try and catch a breath that refused to come.

"If I do this, you would asphyxiate. And your elbow would still snap. Do you understand?"

Puck nodded as best as the room would allow. He felt her grip loosen and he gasped for air. However, he still remained between her locked legs.

"If there is anything I hate more than someone using 'retarded' in passing conversation, it's when people use the word 'cunt'. It's disgusting, and it pisses me off. I'd appreciate it if you would cease the use of offensive language around me, or I guarantee that I'll break something more valuable to you than your arm. Understand?"

"Uh huh." Puck groaned from below.

"Good." Charlie released him quickly and the boy fell back, clutching his throat as he coughed to catch his breath.

"You're crazy." Puck watched the girl with suspicious eyes as she massaged her hands into the blue rag, clearing her skin of some of the engine grease.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "So I've been told."

Puck got to his feet and stretched his arm. He silently thinks Charlie might have pulled a muscle. Not cool, especially with the game tonight. He just needs to work this ache out. Hmm...

An insidious grin spreads slowly between his cheeks. After catching his eye, Charlie looks at him suspiciously. His grin only widens as his hands travel to the hem of his t-shirt. He lifts quickly, pulling the fabric from his skin and over his head, finally throwing the article on top of the hood of the Jeep. His eyes remain fixed on the girls, and it is hard as hell to hold back the laugh he feels boiling up when her eyes break from his to travel up and down his exposed torso. And did she just lick her lips?

But just as quickly as she did so, her head turned back to the truck to open the hatch. Puck brought himself to the ground and began to do push-ups. Effortlessly. After about twenty or so, he took a glance at Charlie. She seemed focused on whatever she was taking apart in his engine. But then he noticed her eyes averting to their corners to catch a glimpse of him.

"Like what you see?" Puck called out.

"Please." Charlie turned so that her back was completely to him.

"No need to hide it babe. No one would blame you."

There was no answer. So Puck continued on with his push-ups. And Charlie continued to steal glances.

The boy soon moved to crunches, and laughed a little when he looked towards the dogs who were still laying out in the lawn. They were side by side, and both had their heads cocked to the same side as they watched the stranger move about their driveway.

"You don't have many visitors, do you?" he broke the silence again.

"I haven't been here for that long. Don't really know any one."

"You know me." Puck grinned as he stood and wiped the sweat from his chest with one of the cleaner blue rags Charlie had used.

"I'm so thrilled about that." she deadpanned.

Puck took that as it was meant. "Alright, what about your uncle?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Charlie peered at him from over her shoulder, her arms buried behind his grill.

"I'm fucking bored. So sorry." he exaggerates.

Charlie sighs heavily and returns to her previous task. "He works a lot. Doesn't really have any time for company."

Puck nods and his lips tighten as he thinks.

"So where did you learn how to do that?"

Charlie chuckles. Actually laughs. And smiles. Genuinely. "Didn't you already ask me that?"

"No, I mean that sick ass move earlier!" Puck grows a little excited at her obvious change in tone. "That shit hurt... Wait, don't tell any one. It would hurt my rep if any one found out I was taken down by a chick."

Another laugh. Yeah, he's the man! "You're secrets safe with me." she pauses to wipe a bead of sweat from her brow with her wrist. "And my ex-boyfriend was training for UFC back when we were dating. He's taught me a few things over the years."

"UFC? Did he make it?"

"Yep."

Puck just stared at her for a moment, waiting for her to continue. His face twisted as he grew a little confused. "And..."

Charlie looked at him again. "And what?"

"Well, who is he?"

She smiled devilishly. "That's another secret."

Puck scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, earning another sweep over of Charlie's eyes. They were sky blue today. Wait, he did not just notice that.

"You're like, totally mysterious." He says. What the hell?

Another laugh from her lips. "I like to keep to myself. Nothing wrong with that."

"Cool," he says. "So, anything I can do?"

Charlie glances at her phone after bringing it out of her back pocket. "Not right now. It's five-thirty. We should probably get going soon."

Puck nods. "Yeah. You staying for the game?"

"I don't think so." she answers as she closes the hood. "I don't really like watching football. I prefer to play it."

"Damn. You just keep getting sexier." Puck laughs.

Charlie fixes him with a smirk of her own and brushes off her hands with the rag. She takes one last moment to appreciate his physique before he slides his shirt back on.

"If you want a taste from the candy shop, just say so." He snaps her from her thoughts.

"Candy shop?" she laughs. "Really?"

"Hey, don't judge. All the ladies want a go with Puckzilla. I just gotta switch it up every now and then." He waves his eyebrows, back and forth.

Charlie shakes her head and tuts. "Just when I thought you were actually a human being, not some sex-crazed pig. You really know how to disappoint, Puck."

"Princess, I never disappoint." he says seriously, leaning in with a leering stare.

"We'll see about that." Charlie doesn't budge as she reaches up and pulls her hair from the ponytail. "Let's get your ass back to school so you can go tackle the other boys." She rubs some orange smelling shit on her hands and rinses it off with the hose, and they both climb back into the Jeep after dragging the dogs back inside.

The drive was nowhere near as tense as it had been earlier. She had turned down the volume of the music to allow room for conversation, but once Busta Rhymes' _'Put Your Hands Where My Eyes Can See Them'_ filtered through the speakers, Puck reached over and turned the dial to raise the volume. They both sat, smiling and nodding their heads to the beat, as Charlie drove towards the school.

Halfway there, Charlie had rolled down the window and lit a cigarette. "Do you smoke?" she asks.

"Nah, I chew."

"Dip? Are you fucking serious?" Charlie nearly shouts. "That is disgusting. Do you realize how bad that shit is for you?"

"You should be talking, miss cancer stick." Puck shoots back.

"Well these things won't rot my jaw." Charlie gags. "Ugh, I never thought you could get more repulsive."

"I rarely do it. Like, when I'm really stressed and shit."

"Well stop. Here," she stops to dig out her pack of Camel Wides. "Take one. They're better for you."

Puck laughs as he slides one from the pack. "You're pretty funny."

"I'm honest. Now smoke up."

They end the conversation with laughter and don't speak for the rest of the drive as they smoke their cigarettes and listen to the music.

Charlie drops him off in the parking lot beside the football field and tells him that his truck should be ready by the end of the game. He tells her he'll get a ride over. No 'thank yous' or welcomes'. Just a nod, and a wink from Puck, and Charlie leaves the lot.

The boys who were already there and had witnessed the exchange all made cat calls towards their friend, while some went over the top and even bowed on the ground at his feet. Puck didn't correct their assumptions. He just gave a smug grin and a high five to Azimio.

Puck goes straight into practice, his arm still feeling a little sore from earlier, and a smirk spreads on his lips as they're doing laps around the field. He knows he gets to see Charlie after the game, and judging by how she had been looking at him when he had so ingeniously taken off his shirt, he knows that if he shows up covered in sweat and exhausted from a few hours of hard work and kicking ass at the game, she won't be able to keep her distance any longer.

So screw the parties that were bound to happen tonight, or the guys night he and the boys tend to have on Fridays. He was getting lucky with the new chick.

This Friday is turning out to be one of the best.


End file.
